Electrostatic spray guns have proven to be useful tools for efficient application of paints and coatings. While some current product has ball type detents to help position the air cap on such guns, most of the prior art has no positioning devices so that as the retaining ring is tightened, the air cap can rotate with the retaining ring this often resulting in a pattern which is slanted from the normally desired vertical or horizontal.